Who is Yuki's true love?
by Fruits Basket number1 fan
Summary: It all started when Machi Karugi was a new student in Kaibara High School. Yuki spends too much with Machi. Machi, Motoko, and Tohru love Yuki. But Yuki has to make a decision. Is it Machi, Motoko, or Tohru? A tough decision...
1. Chapter 1: A big beginning

Hey guys this is my 2nd fanfic so if you like this chapter or this story there's another stoMasutoy just like this one but more different. It's called:

Someone else knows the secret now...

Yea so please tell me what you think! Please comment!

* * *

Who is Yuki's True love?

By: Fruits Basket number 1 fan

chapter 1...

* * *

It all started when Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were best friends but Yuki and Tohru were much more than friends.

They help each other and stuff. They have all the same classes together.

Each class they sit together. Tohru was just a normal student, but Yuki is the Student Council president. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were going to their first class. 1-D... The bell just rang.

"Students may you take your seats." Said the teacher. Tohru sat next to Yuki. "Hi Yuki!" Said Tohru with a smile. "Hello Miss Honda." Said Yuki to Tohru smiling back at her. Everyone was getting stuff in order

until the teacher spoke... "Attention students, I have some news."

Everyone went salient and turned to the teacher.

"I believe we have a bran new student! Everyone say hello to Miss Machi Karugi."

said the teacher. "Hi my name is Machi Karugi but you can call me Machi!"

Said the bran new student named Machi.

"Can someone please take a tour to Miss Machi around the school?"

Asked the teacher. "Why not our Student Council president show her around?"

Said one of the boys in the back. Of course the Vice president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club and member number 1 and 2 were jealous.

"Great idea! Mr. Sohma would you like to help Miss Machi?" The teacher asked. "Uh um OK, that's fine with me."

Said Yuki. "Um could Miss Machi take your seat Miss Honda so Mr. Sohma could help her?"

asked the teacher. "Oh no! I wont mine! She could take my seat!" Said Tohru standing up and sits next to Kyo.

"Hi Kyo!" says Tohru. "Hey."Says Kyo. After the bell rang it was time for lunch. Kyo had detention for some reason. He ate in a different place, so then Tohru went to sit on a empty table.

Tohru was waiting for Yuki, but never came.

So Tohru got stuck eating alone... Suddenly a boy her age saw her sitting alone. So he went to sit with Tohru.

"Hi can I join you?" Said the boy. Yes! Of course if you want?" Said Tohru. "OK! My name is Masuto Tusaki." Said the boy named Masuto. "Hi my name is Tohru Honda!" Said Tohru. Both smiled.

Too be continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2: What She Wants

Chapter 2:

What she wants...

By: Fruits Basket number1 fan

What She Wants...

* * *

OK guys I already finished chapter 2 a long time ago... So right now I'm working on chapter 3 so... Yea so far got only 1 review... Thx emeraldd30 for reviewing! Shout out to emeraldd30 because this user was the 1st one who reviewed!

This is what the user put:

**Reviews for Who is Yuki's true love? emeraldd30 9/24/13 . chapter 1:**

Plz let it be tohru, they r meant for eachother!

* * *

Oh well enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

When Tohru was eating with Masuto, Yuki came but then, he saw Masuto and Tohru eating together and laughing.

For some reason Yuki felt this feeling inside.

It was a jealous feeling. So when he saw them together, he just turned around to see Machi with her lunch ready. So then Yuki got his lunch and then went to sit with Tohru and Masuto.

"Hello Miss Honda!"Said Yuki. "Who's your friend?" Asked Yuki.

"Oh! This is Masuto Tusaki!" Said Tohru.

"Nice to meet you Masuto Tusaki." Said Yuki. "This is Miss Machi Karugi."

Tells Yuki to Masuto. They both smiled and then Machi spoke.

"So um, your name is Tohru?" Asked Machi. " Yes my name is Tohru Honda! Oh and you are Machi right?"

Asked Tohru.

"Yes my name is Machi Karugi." Said Machi. At first it was awkward...

Then Tohru spoke.

"So Yuki, are you done showing Machi around the school?"

Asked Tohru. Um not quite. There's some places I have to show her." Said Yuki.

"Do you like the school?" Asked Tohru to Machi.

"Yes! Yuki gave me a great tour! He is so nice, funny, and handsome! He is truly a prince." Said Machi with a smile.

When Yuki heard what Machi said, he blushed! Yuki put his head down so no one could see him blush but then Machi looked at him. She giggled. Tohru giggled too.

"Well I'm done with my lunch!" Said Yuki. "Me too!" Said Tohru.

Then they both together walked across the cafeteria to dump their trays.

"Ugh! That Honda girl is with my Yuki!"Machi thought to herself. Masuto looked at Tohru. He was in love with Tohru! As he saw Yuki and Tohru together he got mad and he thought,

"Ugh! That Sohma boy is with my Tohru!"

Of course Machi and Masuto thought almost the same thing.

As Tohru was talking to Yuki, Machi put her foot in the direction Tohru was walking.

No one saw her foot there. So then Tohru was walking then Machi made Tohru trip! Then Yuki quickly grabbed Tohru''s hand and pulled her into his arms.

But their body's weren't together, so Yuki didn't transformed. When Tohru was in Yuki's arms, she looked at his beautiful handsome purple eyes. Tohru blushed! She smiled and said,

"Yu... Yu... Yuki!... You saved me from falling! Thank you so much!" Said Tohru staring into Yuki's purple eyes.

"Um..." Said Yuki blushing. "Your welcome Miss Honda." Said Yuki. Then they had a silent moment. Then they got closer and closer... Then...

Till Chapter 3...

* * *

Wow! This was a interesting story right?!

Awesome! Please comment! Who ever comments first gets a shout out! Please comment!

Well Thx for reading!


End file.
